Black Bone Tower Part 9
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 8 After the initial shock, there was another tremendous uproar among the crowd! The last battle made it 900 for the Bulldog Pirates and 900 for the Tiger-Stripe Pirates. With only two battles done, the crowd's anticipation was through the roof! The excitement was very hard to measure, indeed! Rinji: So what part are you from? said as he took up the bottle of wine and poured himself another glass. Dala: Ummm, have you ever been to Menure? Rinji: Menure? No, I lived about a three hour walk away from there. But I heard the butter was very good there. I lived in Benma. It's south of Menure. Dala: Oh, yeah, I've been to Benma a few times, we would go there for the library. You guys had the biggest one in those parts. Rinji: Yes, yes, we did have a big library. Mewmerwmeownyahmew. Dala: Mewmrowmeownyarmeow. Rinji: Mewhahahahahaha! That was a good book, yes. Dala: Yeah, I've read it a few times. and drank the wine. Chio: Aren't you guys being a little calm? Your names could very easily pop up on that screen. There came a sharp look from Rinji, and Chio held up his hands and back away from them both. Rinji looked back at Dala and held up the bottle. Rinji: Mewnyar? Dala: Yes, please up her glass for him to fill. The letters stopped once again on the sign, and the names came clear. '' Sion Moir vs Bruto '''Announcer:' Alright! From the Night Time Pirates, their Captain, Sion Moir! From the Bulldog Pirates, Bruto! Bruto has a chance to earn their crew some extra points! If a crewmember takes down a Captain, whatever points they gain are increased by 200! Ronald: Alright! Bruto! Go kick some major ass! Bruto: HO! up his very large spear and began to walk toward the steps, along with Sion, the Nekojin who stood very short in comparison. While some people had heard of Sion Moir, none of them in the audience had ever seen him in action. The very large, giant of a man made his way to the arena, his extraordinary physique sculpted to perfection at a height of 6'7. Still, he did not look especially confident against the much shorter nekojin he now faced. Rinji: Hmmmm... Who is that guy? It seems there are a lot more Nekojin outside of Nekoshima than I expected. Jiro: I have heard of him, and have been asked many times if I knew him, but I have never personally met him, myself. I have heard that he is formidable, earning the nickname "Bad Luck Sion" through his endeavors. Dala: Yes, being a Black Cat myself, I can sympathize with that label of bad luck. frowned somewhat as she saw the two of them enter the ring. Kimi: He's not nearly as cute as you, Dala. said and made Dala smile a little, but it was a nervous, anxious smile. She still looked toward Sion with great unease. Jana: His chi, it is severely tainted. of them looked toward Jana Chi. Something is wrong with that nekojin. Rinji: His chi? back toward the ring, where both Bruto and Sion stood in front of one another. St. Owen: his hand once again. Fighters at the ready!! Bruto held his spear ready, but frowned as Sion merely stared at him with those gigantic, green eyes. He wouldn't admit it, but Sion made him very nervous. St. Owen: his hand down. Fight!! Bruto: Ha! his spear forward with Sion holding up one claw to not only catch it, but split the spearhead and shaft straight down the middle. Sion: Nekogenpou: Kinzoku-te Jiro: Oh? They watched as Sion used his very willpower to split the spear entirely in half from the spearhead down to the end of it. Bruto let it go and watched it fall in twain. Bruto: What?!?! Jiro: That is a very old nekogenpou technique. It seems our kin down there has been taught a very rare form of nekogenpou... Rinji: Can you do that? toward Jiro, who shook his head. Sion: Yorozu Shikyou! forward and started to jab his claws straight into the huge, muscular giant of a man, who did what he could to block, but still left too much of his torso open to such a brutal onslaught. Still, Bruto reached forward and was able to grab the smaller cat man by the head, and smash him into the arena's floor. He actually managed to crack the ground with Sion's skull, who cringed, but then grabbed onto Bruto's hand, and kick straight up into Bruto's forearm. Bruto: GAAAHHH!!! back, grasping his forearm, which he was sure gained a hairline fracture from the hit. You little bastard! Sion stood, and shook off the hit he obtained, and glared at the very large man. Bruto: Very well, I'll show you what I am truly capable of! Busoshoku... hands turned completely black. Baizou Bure-kuu!!! Both hands came in at both sides of Sion, who jumped straight back to dodge the onslaught, but the pressure of both fists colliding caused a shockwave that surprised the catman. He was knocked back, stumbling some, giving Bruto the opportunity to grasp Sion by the face once again, and begin to thrust him toward the ring-out zone. If Bruto could not match him in a fight, he could still use the rules to his advantage. '' It wasn't until both of them were inches away from the edge of the ring that Sion planted his feet straight down and stopped him on a dime, causing the recoil to hurt his arm. With both hands, Sion began to lift the large man's hand from his head with a large grimace on his face. As he got it in his line of sight, he used two fingers and jabbed them straight into Bruto's palm, causing his hand to not only bleed, but cramp straight up. Bruto grabbed his own wrist and began to sweat as the pain flourished through his hand. '' That was when Sion jabbed his thumb into Bruto's inner elbow, then he began too exploit every single pressure point in Bruto's one arm with just one finger. Bruto hollered in such great pain, and he raised his arm up for another attack, but it was once again foiled as Sion jammed his finger into Bruto's under arm. '' The crowd became flustered with cheers as Bruto clenched everything and rolled over in such great and horrible pain. Sion walked up beside Bruto's head, still gazing at him up close with those haunting, green eyes. '' Sion: Submit... Bruto: Never! You bastard cat! Never would I-- Sion grasped both of Bruto's ears and began to pull them with such a force that took Bruto by complete surprise. Bruto began to scream in pain as his ear were pulled more and more, feeling like they could have possibly come completely off. Bruto: I - will - never-- Sion: Fine then... kicked Bruto straight into the side of the head, knocking him completely out. Ronald: Damnit all... that bastard's gonna pay... no one tortures my crewmember and gets away with it! Tess: Don't worry, he'll get his, Captain. Both of them looked on as Sion made his way off of the ring. Rinji: Hmph... I don't like him... Ellis: What's the big deal? He was just using pressure points. He even used some of the more commonly known ones. Rinji: Oh? Like what? Ellis: Well, let me show you -- Rinji's arm, who pulled away. Rinji: Whoa whoa whoa! Not so fast. all had a little laugh at this, but then all of them looked at the sign, which was just now changing names on it. Runagai Chio vs Little Mac. All eyes turned to Chio in that balcony.'' '' Chio: Ah... Hell... Black Bone Tower Part 10 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories